l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori Nakamuro
Isawa Nakamuro was the brother of Isawa Ochiai, and Master of Air. He was a student of Isawa Noriko, from whom he learned a lot about the Oracles. He took his wife's family name upon marrying Tamori Shaitung, becoming Tamori Nakamuro. Training A Student of the Oracles Nakamuro was born to a minor branch of the Isawa family, although he quickly rose through the ranks of the Isawa Tensai for his gifts with Air magic. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 54 Nakamuro was the older brother of Isawa Ochiai. Even though both siblings were gifted with the kami, neither were considered particularily powerful. Lotus Personalities: Isawa Ochiai Nakamuro had a fascination with Oracles from an early age, and while studying under the sensei Isawa Noriko in 1147 he would annoy her with questions about them. She became so annoyed in fact, that she suggested he transfer his studies to Isawa Ariken instead. Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I Master of Air's Heir In his youth studied under the great sensei Isawa Sachi, alongside his beloved Isawa Yaruko, daughter to Isawa Taeruko. Foure Winds, p. 109 Nakamuro drew the attention of Master of Air Agasha Gennai, who took him as his personal student, and groomed him as his successor. Gennai shared with Nakamuro the lore of the Oracles, secrets previously known only by a obscure sect of the Agasha family of which Gennai was the last surviving member. Isawa Yaruko During the War of Spirits Nakamuro was assigned to protect Isawa Yaruko. He met Shiba Aikune, and the two grew to be friends. Though Nakamuro knew that Aikune was betrothed to Yaruko, he found it difficult to deny his feelings for her, and continued to court her without Aikune's knowledge. Death of Yaruko In 1150 when Nakamuro was fourteen years old, and less than a year after his gempukku, he and his friend Aikune fought Hantei XVI's guards when the Steel Chrysanthemum attempted to force the Phoenix's co-operation by kidnapping their children. Sachi took a terrible vengeance upon the spirits, after Isawa Yaruko was killed by Agasha Tamori. Aikune's screams of anguish echoed his own tears of pain and grief. He told Nakamuro that he knew of his secret affairs with Yaruko, and bitterly insulted him for his lack of loyalty. Gathering Knowledge about Oracles He became an acolyte of air and continued studying the Oracles for years. Once was evident that Tamori had become the Dark Oracle of Fire, Nakamuro began working on a document which compiled all the information the Phoenix knew about the Oracles. He had once hoped that such a document would give him more insight into these strange beings, but he rarely felt hope any more. Becoming the Master of Air In 1157 he delivered some documents to Kuni Misashi as a request of the Elemental Council, and he had to receive an artifact for studying in exchange for the scrolls, but instead of it, Misashi attacked him using maho. In a defensive act, Nakamuro killed Misashi, but before dying, he cast a spell that destroyed much of his home. Nakamuro was not able to find the documents, and reported it to the Council. While he was explaining what happened and saying that he could have found another way, Agasha Gennai decided to retire, giving Nakamuro his place as Master of Air. War of Fire and Snow Shaitung duelled the Masters In 1159 Shaitung duelled the Elemental Masters defeating them in an all-or-nothing attack. The six shugenja were swallowed up by the earth where, under the crust of the earth, they encountered Shaitung's father, Tamori, the Dark Oracle of Fire. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Escape from the Dark Oracle Tamori revealed that he had caused the volcanic eruptions that started the Dragon-Phoenix War. The ensuing battle killed Isawa Riake, and only Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro escaped the tunnels intact. The remaining three masters were sealed in a stone prison by the Oracle. Imprisoned After fleeing, they found themselves in a cavern created by Zokujin of the Zesh Tribe, the Cavern of Gold. Both swore to aid the creatures in their quest to destroy the Dark Oracle. Aided by the Zokujin, the two shugenja escaped from the mountain into Dragon lands, where Nakamuro was kept as a hostage. Fire and Air, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Clan Letter to the Dragon #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Dragon Hostage Nakamuro remained as hostage with a guardian, Mirumoto Tsuge, while Shaitung and Nakamuro talked with Agasha Tamori's brother, Tamori Chosai. Chosai believed his brother could be redeemed, an opinion the other two shugenja did not share. When the Master of Air realized his Clan would not negotiate his liberty for peace, he told Shaitung his place should be with the rest of the council, and returned to Kyuden Isawa via a magic portal and returned with reinforcements. Compromise, by Rich Wulf Falling in Love During the time spent with Shaitung, Nakamuro realized he had come to love her, but he could not tell her because of his duties as a Elemental Master in the middle of the Dragon-Phoenix War. Tamori Investigation The last time Nakamori faced Tamori, the Dark Oracle of Fire, he admitted that one among the Phoenix had invited him to begin the Dragon-Phoenix War, one of high ranking indeed, but Nakamuro could not guess who was. The Dark Oracles must fulfill one demand to the bearer of the Dark Covenant, to demand this favor was also to abandon the Covenant's protection. If Nakamura could find the Dark Covenant of Fire he could force Tamori to leave the lands of the Phoenix and Dragon forever. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Nakamuro travelled to the lands of the Tamori family where he explained to Tamori Shaitung and Tamori Chosai his theories about someone who summoned the Dark Oracle to attack the Dragon Clan. Hitomi Maya and Asako Bairei investigated with him these facts, and discovered that a member of the Dragon Clan and a member of the Phoenix Clan had used together the Dark Covenant to summon Tamori in order to create chaos between their clans. Confrontation Nakamuro was aided by Bairei and Maya in researching the Dark Covenant of Fire in order to stop Tamori. Maya met the Phoenix while they were being attacked by three Jimen no Oni in a plateau near the Castle of the Faithful Bride and aided them to destroy the onis. During their investigation they discovered that it had been an Phoenix and a Dragon co-operating who had taken the Dark Covenant. Nakamuro, Bairei and Maya returned to Shiro Tamori and revealed to Shaitung that the Dark Covenant was located somewhere within the castle. Using a ritual uncovered the location of the Covenant. Maya found the Covenant and Chosai struck down Bairei and her, taking the Covenant. Chosai admitted he had been responsible of the awakening of the Oracle and the Dragon-Phoenix War, and claimed he had done it so Shaitung could defeat Tamori and cleanse the Tamori name. Shaitung convinced her uncle to stop his madness and he released the Covenant to the Tamori Daimyo. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. Nakamuro was severely wounded during these confrontations, and Bairei used his extensive knowledge of healing to save his life. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III After the fight Nakamuro openly expressed his romantic feelings toward Shaitung, but the Tamori Daimyo believed her duties were more important than her heart. Northern Towers of Flame Nakamuro aided in the creation of the Fires of Purity, a magical fire on top of each of the seven Northern Towers of Flame in the north border of Rokugan within Dragon territory. When the Dark Oracle's corrupting influence was near, the fires flickered and waned, alerting the soldiers stationed there. The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman New Masters When it came time to select a new Master of Fire after the death of Isawa Hochiu, it was Master of Void Shiba Ningen who suggested Nakamuro's sister, Isawa Ochiai. Ochiai accepted the position shortly after Doji Akiko was accepted into the Council. Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Nakamuro was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Isawa Sezaru This year after Toturi Tsudao was dead and Hantei Naseru became Toturi III, Sezaru joined the Phoenix as Isawa Sezaru. Nakamuro gave him a warm welcome at Kyuden Isawa. This night the Wolf suffered an assassination attempt in his chambers. Homecoming, by Shawn Carman Iuchiban Rain of Blood In 1165 Iuchiban enacted a ritual that covered the Empire in a Rain of Blood. The Phoenix lands were protected with a serie of coordinated rituals because the Council knew in advance of the Rain. Nakamuro as the rest of the masters were supporting the protective rituals. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Hidden City The four Isawa Masters were summoned in the Grove of the Five Masters. What they would discuss was not for Shiba Ningen's ears. Ningen was the only Elemental Master who was not Isawa, and there was only one secret the other Masters kept from him, Gisei Toshi, the Hidden City. Agasha Hamanari, the Phoenix prophet, had had another vision regarding blood, hammer, and the hidden city. The Masters understood that Yajinden, the bloodspeaker smither had contacted with Ambition, the Bloodsword he had crafted centuries ago, which was kept at Gisei Toshi. There were many powerful nemuranai in the city, and even two Black Scrolls. Nakamuro was outvoted, he lobbied for asking aid and sharing the knowledge of the city, while the rest voted to maintain the secrecy and defend the city, or destroy Gisei Toshi if it was not possible. Fires of the Hidden City, part 1, by Rich Wulf City of Sacrifice An Elemental Master would stay in the walls of Gisei Toshi to defend the city. If the defenders would be defeated and the City in risk to be seized, the Master would unleash a spell that would bring centuries of snow and ice from the mountains surrounding the city, tumbling down upon the City of Sacrifice. Nakamuro had volunteered. He sensed the advancing army of the bloodspeakers, but surprisingly he sensed another army of Imperial Legions and Dragon near the City, and sent them a dove with a message asking aid. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) The first attack came from Yajinden himself who fired a maho spell fired against the Master. The Nakamuro's yojimbo at the City, Shiba Koseki, died to save her charge. Nakamuro was able to turn Yajinden back, but the city was sieged. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Siege of the City The spirit of Isawa Ariminhime was binding to the walls of the City, and would protect it. She talked with Nakamuro in the Temple of Bishamon, where the Master was granted with the Fortune Bishamon's Spear. The battle fared badly for the Phoenix during three days until the arrival of Dragon and Monkey forces under the command of Mirumoto Kenzo and Toku. The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. Toku's son, Toturi Kyoji, had sent a messenger to Toshi Ranbo that the Bloodspeakers marched on the Phoenix lands, but he asked for no reinforcements. They were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Facing Iuchiban In the City were kept two Black Scrolls that should not be taken by Iuchiban. Toku decided to left the city with them. When the Scrolls had been hidden among their saddlebags, Toku had requested that Nakamuro not place one in his own bags, but to put them in his son's. Five days later the foes were prepared with siege engines and ladders, and Nakamuro sensed the presence of Iuchiban. When the walls did not activate the defensive spells, Nakamuro knew something wrong happened to Ariminhime. He, Isawa Wazuka and Isawa Junichiro came to the cavern beneath the city, beside the small freshwater lake that provided the city's drinking water. There, Iuchiban clutched Ariminhime by the throat. The other two shugenja were killed by the bloodspeaker, and Nakamuro was defeated. He was being questioned about the location of the Black Scrolls when Aikune and the Wish appeared in the cavern. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf aikune fought Iuchiban, but the Heartless took the upperhand when he began to control the Wish, which was founded on blood magic, a knowledge mastered by Iuchiban. The fight gave time Nakamuro to recover and hurled Bishamon's Spear at the Bloodspeaker's chest, breaking his concentration. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Nakamuro and Aikune barely escaped from Iuchiban's grasp. The behaviour of Nakamuro made Aikune sorry of his hatred toward his former friend during the last years. At the same time he realized the Iuchiban's attack had lured him there, and the real intention of the bloodspeaker was to master the Wish. Aikune returned to face Iuchiban, exploding in a brilliant white flash of fire. Where Gisei Toshi once stood was now a blasted crater. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Aftermath In the end, Shiba Aikune moved the Hidden City deep within the mountains, using the power of the Wish to save the city. When Nakamuro was safe at Kyuden Isawa he explained to Ningen that outcome. Nakamuro believed the Master would be trusted in the deepest secrets ancestrally only allowed for the Isawa. Hamanari's Visions Agasha Hamanari was executed as a Bloodspeaker by one of Isawa Sezaru's agents because of falsified evidence in 1166. Hour of the Wolf, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Clan Letter to the Crane The last prophecy of Hamanari was echoed and reached Isawa Ochiai The Last Prophecy (Web of Lies flavor) "The Master of Earth will endure after all others have fallen." Suitengu's Surge (Web of Lies flavor) War of Fire and Thunder In 1166 the cargo of a Mantis captured vessel was found a Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease. This scroll had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Ochiai sided with Nakamuro in attempting to prevent hostilities with the Mantis Clan, but Ningen sided with Sachi and Akiko Lotus Personalities: Isawa Sachi and the War of Fire and Thunder was the result. Shiba Tsukimi was sent to Toshi Ranbo to deliver the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. The Council politely refused Kaneka's aid in the Phoenix Clan's war against the Mantis. It was Akiko's belief that the Shogun served the Empire more efficiently in the capital. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Schism in the Council Nakamuro sought to end the War, to avoid more bloodshed, in a stalemate that had endured for months. He had been aided to keep the Mantis at bay in the south, but after his return Nakamuro requested to leave to further investigate the allegations the Mantis have levied against them, which had suggested a Phoenix used the Black Scroll to incite this war. Sachi and Ochiai refused, Ningen kept neutral, and Akiko was not there, being witness to her daughter's wedding. Dawn of the Lotus, The Phoenix, by Shawn Carman Akiko's Death After the connection of Akiko to the Gozoku was exposed by Ikoma Masote in the Imperial Court, the Master of Water was killed by her husband, Doji Kurohito. The Topaz Championship, part 2, by Shawn Carman Many within the Phoenix also committed seppuku to cleanse the dishonor Akiko brought upon the clan from her involvement with the Gozoku. This weakened the Phoenix in their war with the Mantis. Brothers, by Shawn Carman End of the War The entire Mantis Clan fleet sailed on the Isawa coastland in a winner-take-all assault, The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 2, by Shawn Carman in a point surmised by Asako Bairei, and the Shiba Army and the Council were waiting for them. As the battle progressed the Dark Wave Fleet under the command of Yoritomo Kitao appeared and assaulted both forces. Nakamuro was ready to join the fight but he was struck down by his sensei and friend Sachi, who wished to avoid the sacrifice of Nakamuro. Combining his magic with the Master Sensei of the Storm Riders, Yoritomo Kaigen, they destroyed the Dark Wave on the rocks of the island created by Sachi, Kaigen's Island, killing both Sachi and Kaigen in the process. Kitao and Yoritomo Kumiko died during their single combat. In the wake of the battle Nakamuro negotiated the surrender of the Phoenix with the new Mantis Champion, Yoritomo Naizen. The Mantis got the islands they had seized during the war, the new one created in the Battle of Broken Waves, Kaigen's Island, as well as trading rights along its shores, an action that was not very popular. Mirabu refused to withdraw the Phoenix claim that the Mantis were still a Minor Clan. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Council now recognized a cancerous evil within the Phoenix, one that brought war, suffering and loss of self. Starter Quotes (Rise of the Shogun) Betrothed After the war ended, he asked Shaitung to be his wife. Shaitung answered she did not want to be his wife but wanted him to be her husband. Leaving the Leadership Nakamuro ceded leadership of the group to his sister Ochiai due to his impending marriage to Shaitung. A new Master of Earth, Isawa Emori, was appointed to fill the vacant of the Council after the death of Isawa Sachi. Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman Isawa Sezaru The Council was worried with the behaviour of Sezaru. He had grown more and more troubled of late. The Council and Mirabu did not wish to involve him in any matter if it could be avoided. Cultists in Phoenix lands In 1168 Mirabu informed the Cult of the Dead Moon devoted to Onnotangu had been destroyed. After decoding the ciphered scrolls retrieved in the cultist lair a Shiba magistrate patrol had been set to investigate another possible cell in the City of Tears. They had not returned and were lost without any possible tracking. The Council guessed that darkness had grown inside their territory. Bairei volunteered to talk with Asako Kinuye. Bairei exposed Kinuye as a leader of a bloodspeaker cell. In the ensuing battle with Kinuye he barely survived, and returned significantly wounded to Kyuden Isawa. Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba to the City of Tears and destroyed the cult. Asako Kinuye barely escaped, and was taken in by Kokujin. Blood for Blood, by Shawn Carman Marriage with Tamori Shaitung Nakamuro after marriage took the Tamori name, and became Tamori Nakamuro. Tamori Nakamuro (Khan's Defiance title) Pale Oak Castle Nakamuro was the governor of Pale Oak Castle, a position which traditionally fell to the Master of Air. Due to his frequent duties with the Council, the actual overseeing of the administration of the city typically fell to the Captain of the Guard, Shiba Majushi. Masters of Court, p. 170 Phoenix Champion Vacant During Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo Isawa Angai announced that the Phoenix Champion Shiba Mirabu had died the previous month. Ochiai declared that all representatives of the clan at the Winter Court were in mourning. The Soul of Shiba had not been chosen who was the next Champion andd the position left vacant. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Mirabu's brother, Shiba Naoya, became the acting Shiba Daimyo. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Chagatai's Ambition Nakamuro knew the had struck at Shiranai Toshi, then moved deeper into territory, gaining a victory in the Fall of Kyuden Ikoma. The Master of Air sent words to his wife about this new menace to the Empire. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Egg of the Void Ningen was able to communicate through the Egg of the Void with the Dragon of Void. The Dragon explained the egg, one of the Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, was the mean by which a particularly gifted mortal, pure and wise, could reach the dragons. Ningen was disappointed when he was told he was not worthy. The Dragon entrusted him to find the one the dragons had judged worthy. Nakamuro guessed his sister Ochiai was that one, she would not take a life, even in war, seeking another way, no matter the cost. She was the ideal that the Phoenix Clan were meant to embody. Ningen would talk with her after she returned from Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Word of Heaven (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Battle of Toshi Ranbo Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. The Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino. He swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Jade Championship After the Council decided the Fire Dragon had to return to Tengoku, Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon they set up the Phoenix representatives for the Jade Championship. Emori suggested Isawa Eitoku, Ningen appointed Isawa Kimi, and Ochiai selected Agasha Tomioko. Wisdom and Power, by Brian Yoon Phoenix Clan Champion revealed Inside the Imperial Palace Naoya was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. The commander Shiba Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Dark Oracles Nakamuro told his wife the Elemental Council had decided to engage the Dark Oracles. They reasoned that, as the Oracles had distanced themselves from Ningen-do, a Dark Oracle who was slain should not be replaced. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon A group was sent to seek and destroy them. Toshi Ranbo surrender The Council decided to surrender control of Toshi Ranbo, being their agenda completed. Ochiai began preparations to withdraw from the city at the conclusion of the winter, and it might take as long as the early summer. Nakamuro suggested to march to Yasuki lands to intervene in the Third Yasuki War, but his proposal was not immediately approved. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Failed Intervention in the Third Yasuki War Tsukimi convinced the Council that the Phoenix could accomplish something of value in the Third Yasuki War through intervention, seeking the end of the conflict, and led the Shiba Army into Yasuki territory. The Crab and Crane fronts ceased to crash against one another and now, instead, they unified and turned against the Phoenix. Tsukimi realized it and withdrew their forces out of Yasuki lands, toward Toshi Ranbo. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Death of Shaitung and Nakamuro In 1170 Shaitung was targeted by assassins sent by Daigotsu. Surprised in her room at Shiro Tamori, she fought them off with a tetsubo. Realizing she was under attack, Nakamuro came to aid Shaitung, but the assassins were prepared for this and managed to wound them both with poisoned shuriken. Rather than save herself at the cost of Nakamuro's life, Shaitung stood by her husband and together they killed themselves and their assassins in a conflaguration of magic that destroyed the entire level of the castle and could be seen for miles. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Succession In 1159 Nakamuro selected Isawa Ihara as his replacement if died while investigating the Dark Oracle of Fire. Nakamuro was finally succeeded by his student Isawa Mitsuko. She was chosen to the position of Master of Air by Isawa Ochiai. A New Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Shaitung and Nakamuro's adopted son, Tamori Shimura, succeeded Shaitung as Tamori Daimyo. A New Empire, Part 3 See also * Isawa Nakamuro/Meta External Links * Isawa Nakamuro (Spirit Wars) * Isawa Nakamuro Exp (A Perfect Cut) * Tamori Nakamuro (Khan's Defiance) Isawa Nakamuro